


The strongest youkai's wife

by CuteBobs



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Yuugi just loves making Parsee happy. Sometimes it's a bit much, but Parsee can't stay angry at her big strong wife





	The strongest youkai's wife

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why AO3 insists that "literally" should be in caps, sorry about that

Crawling out of her hut that morning after a humble breakfast, Parsee’s feelings were mixed, as usual, about the silence that greeted her. She climbed up to her bridge and started her watch for the day. Silence comforted her; with no one else here, she had no one to be jealous of and her agitated mind stayed quiet for a change. But at the same time, she _did_ feel jealous of those who got to wake up with their loved ones. Parsee ground her teeth and uttered a curse, even if she did belong to that group of people occasionally. But not today. How dared they. She would wake them pay.

Long, lonely hours went by as Parsee observed the river below and calmed down. It was probably more accurate to call it a moat with how little it moved, but if Parsee was going to spend her life or whatever around it, it better be a river. Its slowness, however, was also what Parsee found relaxing about it. Little trickles played a song just for her.

Until her ears twitched at a distant sound from town. A rumbling that quickly came closer and closer. Countless small stomps. Parsee braced herself, but nothing could have prepared her for the group of oni children that ran up to her like they were family. They did not want to cross the bridge, did they? It would be difficult to stop them considering their strength and number. How jealous.

“It’s the bridge princess!”

“Hi~”

“The boss was right, she’s so pretty!”

Parsee frowned. “You’re not here to cross my bride, are you?” she said.

The kids laughed and some shook their heads. One spoke up. “The boss said we could play here because the bridge princess would protect us from spirits and the mean spider!” Would she now.

“Stop it with the bridge princess, my name is Parsee. Who is this boss you speak of?” Did she really need to ask? Well, no, she had an inkling.

“The big sis!”

“Yuugi!”

Of course. _She’s so pretty!_ “I see. Sorry, I have to guard the bridge.”

“You’re not gonna play with us?” The kids made big puppy eyes at her. Ugh. It reminded her of Yuugi with her charmingly honest face. How could she say no to that.

Parsee closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them a second Parsee stood next to her. “Fine, let’s play,” Parsee said.

“Whoa~”

“I wanna do that too!”

“Let’s play tag!”

“How’d ya do that!”

“No wonder the boss likes her!”

Finding herself blushing, Parsee turned around and walked to the center of the bridge, while her second body ran away from the child that was “it”. Fortunately, nobody else approached, because that little trick took a lot of concentration and she was already jealous of the carefree kids.

 _Unfortunately_ , they were all quite taken with Parsee, not unlike their boss, and so all went straight for her. Parsee was “it” most of the time – these kids were so quick, how jealous – but at least it took no toll on her actual stamina.

After about an hour of playing with these lively kids, though, Parsee’s head got heavy. Still nobody else here, not surprisingly. Parsee sighed and made the second her disappear. The kids hollered in amazement until Parsee joined them. This just had them even more focused on her and her stamina couldn’t possibly keep up with the little devils that chased her around the place.

Why was she even doing this? Hard to say, but somehow Parsee found herself smiling. Slightly. The kids seemed to have fun with everything she did, which was quite the change of pace for someone used to being shunned. Their infectious giggles probably had nothing to do with Yamame, though.

Finally one of the kids tagged Parsee and, panting, she sank to the ground. As she opened her mouth to complain, a loud voice behind her shook the place. “Brats, it’s lunchtime! Don’t forget to thank the nice gal for playin’ with ya lot!”

The kids did as ordered with their cheerful voices and even helped Parsee up. They all grinned at her, but nobody grinned more than Yuugi, who patted their heads as they ran off.

“Took… your sweet… time…” Parsee said. Yuugi shone like the sun on a cold winter day and now more than ever.

“Y’all were havin’ so much fun, I didn’t wanna spoil the moment.”

“Fun…” Parsee snorted. When all the kids had left, Yuugi laid a big arm around Parsee’s shoulder and gently pulled her close. Nothing made Parsee feel more at ease than Yuugi’s touch and the oni had quickly figured that out. “What was this about?” Parsee said between huffs.

“Ya remember when we had that festival and we walked around town together? And ya were all ‘I’m jealous of the moms who’re happy ‘cause their kids are happy.’” She did remember, but Yuugi had left out how Parsee had also been jealous of the kids and… well, everyone, obviously. “And the youkai in town were lookin’ for a place where the brats could play, ‘cause they always cause trouble, so I thought you’d be happy watchin’ over ‘em. Maybe you’re not a mom right now, but what if you became everyone’s _mom_!”

Parsee sighed at the weight of that. “Aren’t _you_ already everyone’s mom?”

“I’m the big sis! The boss!”

Despite herself, Parsee smiled at the silliness of it all. “But they’ll all be taller and stronger than me in no time. Makes me jealous.”

Yuugi laughed like thunder. “Y’know who’s stronger than the strongest youkai? The strongest youkai’s mom!”

Parsee couldn’t help but chuckle. “Big dummy.”

“I’m Parsee’s big dummy~” Yuugi grinned and kissed Parsee’s forehead.

“…What about the strongest youkai’s wife…” Parsee uttered and immediately regretted.

Yuugi lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all and sat her on Yuugi’s muscular forearm. Parsee felt so small and she hated feeling small… except with Yuugi, who instead made her feel safe and taken care of as she towered over Parsee. “The position’s still empty,” Yuugi said and winked. Parsee wanted to slap herself for the fuzzy feeling in her stomach, but instead she buried her face in Yuugi’s big chest. Yuugi patted her head, played with the blonde locks, and said, “How ‘bout I stay over tonight?”

The last thing Parsee needed to hear right now. She gripped Yuugi’s white shirt. “Why would you want to? Y-your place is so much nicer…”

“I love your place! It’s cozy, even if I break things sometimes… I love it ‘cause it’s yours, ‘cause it’s where you live.”

Parsee stayed quiet, burying her face even deeper. Yuugi’s hand, so big she could fit all of Parsee’s head in her palm, stroked her back. After a short eternity of questioning her luck, Parsee finally mumbled, “Fine…”

Yuugi pressed the strongest peck on Yuugi’s cheek. “Now let’s get some grub in town!” She let Parsee down, but kept her small hand in hers.

 

 

 

On her way back Parsee had “bought” ingredients for dinner – the people in town knew her and that Yuugi would pay them back if they dared ask. In her pitiful hut she cooked rice, dried fish, roasted nuts, cut vegetables, and stirred soup. She did not have much to work with as far as tools were concerned, but she had lived through many, many years of this and could handle the limitations. Yuugi seemed to care more about quantity than quality anyway.

A knock shook the wooden walls. Yuugi entered carefully. “Smells delicious!” She grinned, like always. Parsee smiled with pride. “You’ll make a great wife one day~”

Parsee tried hard to scowl to hide how much she loved hearing this. “Sit down, it’s all done.” She filled the plates and spread them out on the table, where Yuugi already wolfed them down with her eyes. When Parsee sat next to her and nodded in resignation, Yuugi wolfed them down for real. Somehow she never caused a mess despite the speed at which she shoved the food in her face. Like usual, two plates in she slowed down and began to savor food. She still finished before Parsee, who was maybe a little distracted by Yuugi.

“So good! Must be your secret ingredient.”

Parsee had a bad feeling about the direction this would go. She made sure not to drink or eat anything. “What secret ingredient…?”

Yuugi grinned at her as if to show off her fangs. “Love!” She guffawed as Parsee stared at her in unsurprised disbelief. The worst part was Parsee couldn’t even disagree, even if she wouldn’t have put it like that.

Parsee finished her tea, but Yuugi stopped her before she could pour herself another cup. She pulled out a bottle of sake and shook it as if to sell Parsee on the idea. Parsee had become more careful with alcohol, partly because Yuugi could drink it like water and it was dangerous to go with her pace, partly because nothing made Parsee more jealous than waking up with a hangover and no memory of the previous night while Yuugi remembered everything in full detail. “One cup,” Parsee said.

Yuugi, of course, took care of the rest of the bottle. But no more – Parsee hated when Yuugi wasn’t at least close to sober at night, as strange as that was for an oni.

Parsee took a sip and seriously considered ignoring her self-imposed limit. The sake tasted mild, slightly nutty and sweet, just the way Parsee liked it, but unlike Yuugi’s own preference. Kind of a waste not to have another cup when Yuugi had clearly picked it just for her…. She glanced at Yuugi, who smiled back at her. Lifting Parsee’s chin with a single finger, Yuugi kissed her almost chastely. The taste of the sake lingered on their lips. Yuugi winked and went back to drinking.

Parsee held her head. Of course, she would get to taste more of the sake throughout the night, even if she only had that one cup. After another sip Parsee got up to wash the dishes, to get the chores out of the way. She stopped Yuugi from helping with a simple, “You’ll break them.” Which was true, but Parsee also wanted to let her enjoy her drink. Yuugi still got up to press a kiss on Parsee’s nape, which almost made her drop a plate. Rubbing the spot, Parsee glared at Yuugi. “Keep drinking or… or wait in b-bed…”

Yuugi smiled, surprisingly earnest. “Was just thinkin’ how gorgeous my wife is.”

Parsee lips tightened. If she stopped now, the plates would be a pain to clean later….

Clicking her tongue, Parsee grabbed a towel to dry her hands, then finished the rest of her sake in one long sip while staring Yuugi right in the eyes. Yuugi got the hint and quite literally swept Parsee off her feet, only to gently lower her onto her futon in the bedroom.

Parsee glared up at her. “You did this on purpose.”

Yuugi simply kissed her, slowly, deeply, robbing Parsee of her breath and her thoughts. “Just speakin’ the truth.” Convincing… and one of the reasons Parsee more than tolerated her. Parsee locked fingers with Yuugi’s, twice the size of hers. Yuugi easily covered all of Parsee’s body with herself. Parsee just wanted to disappear into this, erase all the anxieties that plagued her mind. Yuugi’s rough thumb brushed over Parsee’s cheek, then down her lips. Parsee trembled in anticipation, even as Yuugi kissed her again. She wanted Yuugi to fill every part of her body or, alternatively, crush it into dust.

“Yuugi. Break me,” Parsee said, and with honest, loving eyes Yuugi replied, “Never.” She kissed down Parsee’s neck. “But I can make it feel like that.”

Memories from a previous night that had left Parsee unable to walk properly for a good week flashed before her eyes. Parsee swallowed. “I’m jealous you can do that.”

“Wouldn’t mind ya havin’ a go too… but right now…” Yuugi’s big hand slid down from Parsee’s neck to her breasts. “…you’re all mine….”

**Author's Note:**

> When you're the Yuugi but want to be the Parsee... or the other way around...  
> As the kids say, mood


End file.
